F
EZEKIEL CHAPTER 2 ...I heart the one who was speaking (3) say to me: Son of man, daw ng lalaki? Lalaki Nanay nya? Wehhh! Ahhhh! Lalaki Tatay nya! K... gets. Question lang po, sir. Baka Son talaga pangalan nya. Naka-initial cap kasi yung pagkakasulat ng Son. In all the entire ref text ganoon. Oo nga lang. Was it erratum (errata pala) or a deliberate deviation from grammar? I am sending you to the Israelites, rebels who have rebelled against me: [notice the ''me in lower case. Ideally it should be in initial-cap as grammatical rule for pronouns pertaining to divinities, di ba nga? Anyways...]'' they and their fathers have revolted against me [in lower case again and notice it shall be consistent the entire ref text[ to this very day. (4) Hard of face and obstinate of heart daw ng face ng mga yun at mga pusong bato are they to whom I am sending you lower case inconsistent with "Son". And you shall say to them: Thus says the Lord God! time its Initial Cap and finally... the copyeditor got it right And whether they heed or resist -- for they are rebellious house -- would prefer using comma rather than em-dash if I were to copyedit this they shall know that a prophet has been amongst them. (6) But as for you, son of man, double-checked the text and it is really in lower case "son". Did the publisher bothered to proofread the copy? fear neither them nor their words when they contradict you and reject you and when you sit on scorpions. translates as the most "bitterest (mali pa yata yung superlative form) opposition Neither fear their words nor be dismayed at their looks, for they are a rebellious house. .. (9) It was then I saw a hand stretched out to me, in which was a written scroll (10) which he lower case unrolled before me. It was covered with writing front and back, we say it IN THE PHILIPPINES: "back-to-back". Sure... correct form pala talaga is "front and back" and without en-dash in between. Really..? and written on it was: _______________________________ ... your Bible to find out. Can't be brave enough to comment or give my annotation on this part. CHAPTER 3 (1) He said to me: Son of man, eat what is before you; eat this scroll then go, speak before the house of Israel. lang sir! Is "eat" as pertained literally means "eat" as in chew-and-swallow? The scroll? Or is it the scroll that is symbolic here? Huhhhh! I'm a bit lost here. Pinangangata sa kanya yung scroll? At their age I understand scrolls were not yet made of fine paper. Nge. Nginuya nya yun? Wehhhhh! (5) Not to a people with difficult speech and barbarous language am I sending you nor to the many people (with difficult speech and barbarous language whose words you cannot understand. If I were to send you to thee, they would listen to you; (7) but the house of Israel will refuse to listen to you, since they will not listen to me. wait, po... why house of Israel? For the whole house of Israel is stubborn of brow lang matitigas ang mukha, aba at nagsitaasan pang mga kilay. Taraaaay! and obstinate in heart. (80 But I will make your face as hard as theirs; nalang daw po ng mukha, If I were him, I'll tell the Lord, thanks but no thanks, natural po ito, dati nang makapal. Hehehe! like diamont harder than flint. Fear them not be dismayed as their looks for they are a rebellious house. PART II: BEFORE THE SIEGE OF JERUSALEM ACTS SYMBOLIC OF SIEGE AND EXILE (3:16) At the end of the seven days... that be the 8th day or the first? As for you, son of man, take a clay tablet; phone ala me, tablet pa. Syosa... lay it in front of you, and draw on it a city Jerusalem ba 'to parang DOTA lang 'no (2) Raise a siege against it: build a tower, lay out a ramp, pitch camps, and set up batterin ramps all around. ko na eh, DOTA to eh. Gawa daw ng map ng battlefield. May tower pa. San ka paaaa! ... TO BE CONTINUED PO. Category:F Category:Content Category:Browse Category:General wiki templates